


My Gold

by Veeebles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Long Hair, M/M, Rings, Victor speaking Russian, little loves, post grad prix, silver long hair, victor loves yuri, yuuri loved victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: Victor turned, kneeling before where Yuuri was perched in his stool, long, slender fingers on his thighs, his khaki pyjama top falling open to reveal the smooth, flawless skin of his chest. Strands of his hair fell across on eye and Yuuri instantly raised a hand to caress his fingers through, tucking them behind his ear, cupping the older man’s head.He watched the Russian smile and lean into the touch, piercing blue eyes watching him.“You enjoy my hair like this, don’t you, Yuuri?”(Victor grows out his hair again and Yuuri is obsessed)





	

It was a few weeks after winning his silver at the Gran Prix Yuuri started noticing it. Victor always had a habit of running his hands through his silky hair and Yuuri would watch in fascination as those silver strands would fall back in front of his eyes, moving like he did; graceful and like he had all the time in the world. Then, soon enough, those strands would fall down past his eyes and brush against his cheeks. Then he was tucking those strands behind his ears.

It was when he started pulling them up into a small top ponytail that Yuuri got excited.

He would never forget Victor with his long hair. He was enchanting to watch, gliding across the ice, Yuuri’s face glued to his TV as he watched in wonder the ethereal beauty of the man, his hair silky and shimmering in the lights the illuminated the arena. When the blue flowered crown was placed upon his head Yuuri had been reduced to a puddle on the floor.

A few days after that his bedroom was covered in posters depicting the beautiful man, silver hair swishing around him, his beauty forever captured in his posters and photos for Yuuri to worship.

When Victor had appeared a few months later sporting his short hair once more it had broken Yuuri’s heart a little but his love for Victor was never diminished.

Now, weeks after the Grand Prix, day after day of training, Yuuri had long forgotten the affect his long hair had on him until it grew down past his collarbones and Victor would pull it into a low pony tail during practice. Yuuri suffered in silence. Hiding his blushes when Victor swept his slender fingers through his locks arranging them into a bun on his head or even when they lay together and Yuri wrapped his arms around the older man, heart quickening as his long hair tickled his neck.

Soon it was back to waist length and Yuuri was finding it extremely difficult to continue hiding his obsession with it, Victor surely noticed. The Russian had often taken to brushing Yuuris hair before bed, a simple intimate gesture he said calmed him and was pleased to hear soothed Yuuri too. Now, it was Yuuri that more often than not took up the comb and sat behind him, running his hands and the comb through the impossibly soft strands, smiling when Victor sighed and leaned back against him, eyes closed as those fingers gently handled him.

And when he was done and Victor would turn around and kiss each of his knuckle tenderly before pulling him into bed. Yuuri would poke that little spot on the crown of his head then run his fingers through the strands, cupping Victor’s face and stroking his pale skin.

Tonight was a night like that.

They had spent the entire day in the ice rink. Victor was trying out a new choreography he had imagined up and Yuuri had simply wanted to watch him. He had ended up being pulled onto the ice and had joyfully danced with Victor, something choreographed and full of mistakes but they had laughed and smiled the entire time.

They had come home to relax in the hot springs and now they sat before the heater in Yuuri’s room, a comb in the raven haired man’s hand, running it though Victor’s damp locks.

Victor hummed in contentment, head tilted back and eyes closed, smiling at Yuuri’s soft ministrations. His hair had long been de-tangled and was not at all in need of more combing but Yuuri continued, running through the silver until it was completely dry.

Eventually, when his wrist started to ache with his movements and his eyes started to droop in exhaustion after their practice, he put down the comb, yawning loudly.

Victor turned, kneeling before where Yuuri was perched in his stool, long, slender fingers on his thighs, his khaki pyjama top falling open to reveal the smooth, flawless skin of his chest. Strands of his hair fell across on eye and Yuuri instantly raised a hand to caress his fingers through, tucking them behind his ear, cupping the older man’s head.

He watched the Russian smile and lean into the touch, piercing blue eyes watching him.

“You enjoy my hair like this, don’t you, Yuuri?” he said softly, in that thick Russian accent of his.

Yuuri blushed and went to pull his hand away but Victor’s stopped him, “no, don’t, I enjoy it,” he told him, holding his hands over Yuuri’s as he passed it through his hair just as Yuuri had done one thousand times this night.

“I do like it, Victor, I think it makes you look very beautiful,” he admitted in a small voice.

Victor chuckled, standing and pulling Yuuri to his feet, leading him to the bed – their bed – and tucking them both into the covers. Yuuri took his place snuggled against Victor’s side, one arm around his waist, head rested over his heart when he could hear it beating strong and steady.

They quieted as the lay there, eyes drooping, sleep just a moment away.

“I’m happy you like it,” Victor murmured, kissing Yuuri’s temple.

Yuuri was so close to sleeping but managed a small, “I love you, Victor,” eyes thumbing the gold ring on his hand, pulling the older man closer and giving in to sleep.

Victor smiled, “I love you too, zolotse.”

**Author's Note:**

> "zolotse" = "my Gold"


End file.
